Black Summer
by Juliet1711
Summary: Naema is a 19 year old girl who moved from Amsterdam to Forks. One morning she meets Jacob Black and his friends. Naema and Jacob seem to hit it off until Naema's mom finds out about Jacob's past and she forbids her daughter to see him or speak to him..
1. Chapter 1: Throwing Rocks

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, NOT the characters from Twilight! All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer who is an amazing writer.**

*BLACK SUMMER*

Author Note: Hey everybody. Let me introduce myself; my name is Julia and I'm a 20 year old girl from Amsterdam. Kinda new to this whole writing thing so just read this chapter and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews.. If they are a bit positive than I will post chapter 2. Forgive me if there are some mistakes in my English! Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: ''Throwing Rocks"**

Naema's POV

I am exhausted. Today was the unpack-your-stuff day. Yes, after spending my whole life, 19 years, in Holland, my mom and I moved to the United States of America. To a little town called Forks. She said she wanted to have a fresh start after coming out of a bad relationship and since I have no siblings and a nowhere to be found dad, I had to move with her. I instantly hate it here. The weather is no different then the weather back in Holland! Luckily we got this really pretty house, right next to the forest. My mom works at the bank as one of the chief executives, so money is no issue in our life.

"Naema! Come on, it's diner time! I made spaghetti!" My mom yelled at me.

I ran down the stairs towards the kitchen, sat down at the diner table and started digging in. I'm not quite used to the time difference; back home it would be like 03:00AM, so you can understand that having diner right now doesn't feel natural. My mom also wants us to speak English at home so we can learn to speak better English in stead of Dutch.

"So honey, are you excited about going to school in 3 weeks? I bet there will be a lot of cute guys there.." My mom had something on her mind, I could feel it.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, you know I'm NOT into American guys! I liked the Dutch guys better.."

"How do you know?" She asked, "You haven't even met any American guys! You know what, I'll make sure you will meet some people!"

"Ok.. And how are you planning to do that?" This can't be good. I feel like a toddler who is afraid to ask the other kids at the playground if she can join them.

"Well, I signed up at this women's bookclub, we have one meeting every week, I'm sure that these women have children of your age too! Isn't it a great idea?" She was so thrilled, I felt bad not being so enthusiastic about this.

"Err, yeah, I guess so." Big sigh and a fake smile.

"I knew you would like it, our first clubmeeting is tomorrow evening ; I'm going to invite them over to our place!" My mom figured it all out, I knew she had the best intentions.

After dinner I went straight upstairs to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up at 11:30, feeling really good actually. The sun was shining a little bit and my mood turned out to be positive! After hitting the shower, I took the time to decide about what to wear today. I chose my black Minnetonka's, a really skinny jeans and a tight v-neck black shirt. I don't wear too much make-up because I have a natural tan; my mom is Dutch but my dad is Indonesian. Thanks to him I've got long straight black hair and full, pouty lips. My mom and I don't look a like. She's got blond short hair and really blue eyes. The only thing we have in common is our lenght (5,6'') and the fact that we rarely gain weight. Which is not a negative thing.

After putting on my favorite charmbracelet, I went downstairs. Nobody was home but I found a note sticked to the refrigerator: "Good morning honey, hope you had a good night sleep! I'm out doing some grocery shopping, I'll be back at 3. xox mom"

Great, now I finally have some ME-time. I made myself a sandwich and hopped into my car. My mom bought me a Silver colored Volkswagen New Beetle. She thought it would suit me, she's so sweet.

While I was driving I saw this sign saying: "La Push Beach, 15 miles" Hmm Beach.. Before I knew it I was on my way to so called "La Push". When I arrived I actually was overwhelmed by nature's beauty, this place was so perfect! I parked my car and walked down to the beach, the fresh air really cleared my mind. For a split second I thought about my life back in Holland but I quickly pushed that thought away. I found a few huge rocks near the water and sat down on one of them. This moment was perfect..

Until someone rudely interrupted me by almost hitting me with a rock. "WHAT THE F*%#!" I screamed.

Embry's POV  
>I ran over to this girl as fast as I could, I didn't mean to throw it at her but the wind at the beach is so strong, it changed the direction in which the rock was going!<p>

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to throw it at you I swear! Are you ok?" I asked nicely.

"What do you think? You almost hit me in the head with that thing!" She was really mad. It looked like she was showing her teeth, furious!

"I'm really sorry, let me buy you a cup of coffee at the diner down at the beach." I hoped she would calm down a bit.

"Hmm ok, but shouldn't you tell me your name or something?" Good point.

"My name is Embry Call, I live here in La Push. What's your name?"

"I'm Naema van der Laan." That's all she told me.

"Well let's go and get us some coffee then." I said to her.

We walked towards the diner and I immediately saw my friends sitting there too. Sam, Quil, Paul and Jacob. All 4 of them. We entered the diner and they started waving and yelling at Naema and me.

"Err, those guys are my friends, do you want to sit with them?" I asked.

"Sure, they seem nice." She was still a little dumbfounded about the whole rock-incident. I wonder what her origin is, she looks like a Quileute girl.

While we were walking over to their table I saw them checking her out, except for Sam ofcourse, he is happily engaged to Emily. Jacob however seemed to be quite interested in this girl.

"Guys, this is Naema van der Laan. Naema, these are the guys: Sam, Quil, Paul and Jacob."

They all said Hi and we took a seat. The waitress brought us all a nice hot cup of coffee.

"So," Paul asked her. "Where do you know Embry from?"

NPOV

I told them the whole rock-throwing story and they all made fun off Embry and his clumsiness. Except for this Jacob guy; he was staring at me with this strange grin on his face. It made me blush.

The La Push guys are all about 6,7'' pretty muscular, have long hair and are tanned. And of course, they are really hot.

"So, tell me something about yourselves guys, I really want to know who I'm drinking coffee with." I asked.

"I am Sam Uley. I live in La Push, we all live in La Push actually, and I'm engaged to a wonderful girl named Emily." He smiled when he told me about his fiancé. "That's Paul, next to him is Jacob Black and the weird looking guy falling in love with you is Quil Ateara."

And with that announcement Quil kicked Sam in his shins. "What are you talking about Sam? I'm just staring at her because I was trying to figure out if she was Quileute too!" He sounded curious.

"I'm not sure what a Quileute is but I'm Dutch and Indonesian." I said.

"We're all Quileute, it's an Indian tribe. But what brings you to lovely La Push?" Jacob asked with quite a smile.

I explained to them where I came from and why we moved to America. I had some difficulties finding some words in English but Sam helped me out. They were all really curious about Holland, especially about the red light district and the coffee shops in Amsterdam. I told them it was not that big of deal, this seemed to disappoint them.

"Ah man!" Paul shouted. "I always wanted to go there and get really high all day long!" He acted like his life long dream had just been shattered.

"Stop acting like such an ass." Embry said, laughing.

I stood up from my chair and saw Jacob's eyes widened a bit.

"Hey guys, I had a really great time with you today, but I have to get back to Forks. Maybe I'll see you around again. Embry, thanks for the coffee!" I said.

"Too bad you're leaving already but you're right, you should get home before it's dark." Jacob said.

I walked out of the diner towards the parking lot when I heard my name.

"Naema!" Someone yelled at me.

I turned around to see who was calling me and I saw Jacob running towards me.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking to your car all alone!" He was worried about me?

"Ok, thanks for being so concerned. I guess you can walk me to my car." I had a weird feeling in my stomach.

Jacob's POV

She smiled a little, this made me feel strange.

"So, do you like living in Forks?" I asked.

"No." She said, letting out a big sigh. "I wish we could have stayed in Holland."

"Why?" Ok, let's just ask her. "Do you have a boyfriend back there?"

She looked me straight in the eye and answered my question.  
>"Nope.."<p>

I think she saw the relief on my face, so I tried to act all casual about this.

"Oh ok, so, you are free to date." I just failed at acting casual.

"Yeah I guess I am." She blushed again. "Oh there's my car!"

She pointed at a silver colored New Beetle.

´´Nice ride.. For a girl.´´ I chuckled.

´´Oh wel mister smartass, what kind of car do you own?'' She looked a little offended.

''I own a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit.'' I said it with pride.

''I'm sorry, I don't know what kind of car that is..'' She said to me.

''Next time I'll show you my car ok?'' I said, hoping that there will be a next time.

''Deal. Well err, see ya.'' Oh no, she was saying goodbye! I didn't want this conversation to end.

''Hey Naema wait,, can I get your number? I mean, maybe if you have nothing to do tomorrow, I can show you around Forks and La Push?'' Please say yes, please say yes.

''Yes, of course. It's 555-649200. What's yours?'' I could do a little victory dance right now, but I guess I shouldn't do that if I wanted to see her again.

''My number is 555-522619.'' She saved my number on her Iphone.

''You should get going, it's going to be dark soon.'' I told her.

''Oh yeah... So.. Will you call me tonight?'' She was afraid to ask, I could tell because she was biting her lip. It gave me this weird feeling again.

''Of course, talk to you tonight''. I said.

''Ok, bye!'' She got into her Beetle and I watched her pulling out of the parking lot, heading back to Forks.

NPOV

I could still see Jacob in my rearview mirror, why is he smiling? Oh Gosh, I can't like someone so soon! He has the most beautiful smile! STOP IT Naema. You're only making a fool out of yourself.

When I got home I already saw my moms Range Rover in the driveway. Of course, she's home, it's 04:00PM. As I opened the door I heard strange voices coming out of the kitchen.

''Mom? Hello? Are you there?'' Oh no, let's hope they aren't ...

''Hey honey! Where have you been? I want you to meet some people!'' She pulled me into the kitchen, and what I was afraid of, actually happened; there were 3 middle aged women sitting at our diner table, having some tea with my mom.

''I told you about my bookclub! This is Anne Call, Lucy Newton and Linda Ateara. They are staying for diner and we'll have our weekly meeting at our place tonight! Isn't it great?'' Oh boy, she is really putting a lot of effort in finding me some new friends.

''Anne and Linda are from La Push, they have children your age! And Lucy's son Mike is going to be your classmate! Isn't it wonderful?'' She was way to excited, so I sighed.

''Mom, I already met mrs. Call and mrs. Ateara's children today. I drove to La Push Beach and mrs. Call's son Embry almost hit me in the head with a rock. It wasn't as bad as it sounds though, he apologized and bought me a cup of coffee. That's when I met his friends; Sam, Paul, Quil and Jacob. We talked all afternoon!'' I smiled at the thought of Jacob.

''Hit you in the head? What did he do that for? He is so clumsy!'' Embry's mother was having a fit. I calmed her down by telling her the whole story and that he paid for my coffee as an apology.

We drank tea together and talked about Quil, Embry and their friends. I only paid real attention when it came to Jacob. I found out he was an only child just like me, and that he lives with his dad. His mom passed away in a car crash 5 years ago. I felt bad about this and had a sudden urge of giving him a big hug.

After diner the ladies started their bookclub-thing so I went upstairs to listen to some music.

While listening to Drake and singing out loud, I didn't hear that my phone was ringing. When the song finished I saw something on the display of my phone: Missed call: Jacob (3).

He called me 3 times! Oh gosh, now what.. Should I call him back? And at that thought I received a text message.

''Cutie, I tried to call you but you didn't answer your phone. Wanna hang out tomorrow? I could pick you up in my sweet ride at 10:00AM? Let me know, x Jacob''

OH MY GOD! I jumped up and down, trying not to do a victory lap around the house. He calls me cutie! That is sooo CUTE! I should text him back..

''Hey Jacob, I'm sorry, didn't hear my phone.. 10:00AM is fine. See ya tomorrow, my address is 775 K Street in Forks. x''


	2. Chapter 2: Tour d' Forks

Author Note: Hi guys, before you start reading this chapter you should know that in Holland, people can go clubbing and drinking when they're 16 years old. So remember this when you are reading, because it's the same in this story. Again: all credits to Stephanie Meyer! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Tour d' Forks**

JPOV

I woke up at 08:00AM to work out. I ran down the beach and took a swim. Was I nervous? That never happened to me! Maybe it's because she doesn't understand some English words.. What if we have nothing to talk about.. Wow I shouldn't be thinking like this. Yesterday at the diner she could manage the English language very well. ''It's going to be just fine Jake.'' I said to myself.

At 09:30AM I got in the car and drove to Forks. I chose to wear a gray hoodie, dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers and I'd let my hair down. I was thinking about where I could take her today.. Maybe her Highschool, so she would know where it is.. We'll see.

A few minutes past 10 I pulled up to her beautiful house, not too big and not too small. In the driveway was her Beetle. I got out of the car and walked up to the frontdoor. After ringing the bell I heard someone stumbling down the stairs. Naema opened the door, all out of breath.

"Hey Jacob! I'm sorry, I can't find my shoes! Would you mind waiting for me in the living room while I look for them?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." I took a seat in the living room. There was a beautiful picture of Naema and a woman, which I guess is her mother. It shows the 2 of them, holding hands on a beach, while staring at a sunset. It reminds me of my mom..

"Found them! They were under my bed." She said, walking down the stairs.

I looked up and was blown away by her looks. She was wearing a beige long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and brown uggs.. She also let her hair down. It must have looked really dumb how I was staring at her.

"Jacob, are you ok?" She looked worried, biting her lip again.

"Yes, I'm fine, let's go!" I smiled at her and she blushed again.

We walked outside towards my car. She stopped and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Oh man, is this your car?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with it?" I knew it, she hates my car.

"It's so awesome! Can I drive it for a bit? Not now, but later this day?" She asked.

This was not what I expected, she LIKED my car?

"I guess so, I mean, if you want to?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

During the day we drove through Forks and La Push. I showed her all the places that she may find important or interesting. We ended the guided tour back at her place.

NPOV

This day was amazing. Jacob is just so sweet, he did all of this just for me! I get this funny feeling in my stomach when I look at him, or when he smiles or touches me..

"Well Jacob, thank you for this great tour! Do you want to come in for some coffee?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I would love to." He said it with that grin on his face.

He sat down in the living room while I made some coffee in the kitchen.

When I got back to the living room to bring him his coffee he was smiling when he saw me. Why does he always do that?

"So, Jacob, since you asked me yesterday about having a boyfriend, I guess it would be fair for me to ask you if you have a girlfriend.." I can't believe I just said that.

"That's true. Nope, I don't have a girlfriend.." He answered. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

We had a conversation about his school in La Push and why it's so different from the school I'm going to attend to.

At diner time he had to go home.

"I really have to go now or else my dad gets mad at me. Talk to you soon?" He asked.

"Of course." I said it with little disappointment.

Then something unexpected happened, Jacob grabbed me and gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and enjoyed this moment. He was so warm and he smelled good. I think it's Armani.

He let go off me and walked to his car, waved one time and drove off.

When I got back in I noticed my mom being in the kitchen.

"Where did you came from?" I asked, I haven't heard her getting home.

"Oh honey!" She said. "I came in through the backdoor, I didn't want to disturb you and your new friend." She winked at me.

"Mom, he's just a friend, there was nothing to disturb!" I was irritated. I grabbed myself some of the tomato soup she made, and took it back to my room.

After a few hours of listening to some music and checking out facebook I was really tired. I took a hot shower and got into bed. I was just about to turn the lights off when I heard my phone. It was a text message.

"Just wanted to let you know that I had a great time today. Sweet dreams, xo Jacob"

I got this really warm feeling inside of me. This can't be happening, I'm falling for Jacob Black even though I've known him for only 36 hours! What should I text him back? It would be nice to have my girlfriends around right now.

Let's see..

"I had a great time too.. You looked cute today.. xo Naema''

That night I dreamed about Jacob. In this beautiful dream he kissed me. Too bad my alarm clock went off at 09.00AM.

My mom and I are going shopping today in Port Angeles. After hitting the shower and putting on a black oversized cardigan, black tights, beige Minnetonka's and my bracelet, I was ready to go. My mom made me a sandwich which I ate during the ride to Port Angeles.

"So, are you telling me about that tanned friend of you or what?" Mom asked.

"His name is Jacob Black. We talked about him with your bookclub friends remember?" I didn't want to discuss my crush with my mom.

''Oh yes, I remember. Jacob huh.. And he's just a friend I guess?'' She asked me with an I-already-know look.

''YES mom, he is just a friend. I don't even like him. He's got long hair!'' I lied. His hair is gorgeous. He is gorgeous.

I avoided the whole Jacob-subject during our trip.

When we got there we parked our car and searched for some good stores. I ended up with 2 new pair of Uggs, 1 new pair of Minnetonka's, a new Chanel bag, Gucci sunglasses and boots, Jeans from Ralph Lauren and a new bottle of my favorite fragrance which I've been wearing for over 5 years now: Coco Chanel Mademoiselle.

My mom spoiled me but I know the value of money. When I turned 12, I started to do a paper-route, and when I was 16 I found a job in a clothingstore. My mom had always let me work. Which reminds me that I have to find a new job in Forks!

The week passed by and I did lots of fun stuff with my mom.

On a saturday night we were having dinner when I got a text message:

''Hey Naem, how was your day? Would you like to have a drink with me and the guys tonight? xo Jacob''

OF COURSE I would like to have a drink with you Jacob! One drink, two drinks, three drinks, a lot of drinks, diners, dates, everything!

That's not what I texted him back though.

''Sure, could you pick me up please? 8PM? xo''

After 5 minutes he sent me a message back:

''See you at 8 ;) xo''

A wink.. I grinned and started blushing.

My mom looked at me. "What are you blushing about?" She asked.

"Nothing. And oh, I'm going out tonight.'' Let's hope that sounded normal.

''And where will you be going? Let me guess, it involves a certain guy from La Push? Let's say a... Jacob?'' She laughed at me.

''Yes, as a matter of fact it involves Jacob, but also Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam. So don't get your hopes up mom. I'm not into him.'' I tried to sound like I didn't care with who I was going out tonight.

''Ok, have fun honey.'' She gave me a kiss on my cheek and finished her dinner.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7PM! Oh my gosh.. what to wear.. I decided to wear a black tight-fitted dress and a pair of killer heels. I straightened my hair and let it down. I put on some bronzing powder, gave myself smokey eyes and put on some lipgloss. I looked good.

JPOV

I was almost at her house. Let's hope she likes the way I look tonight. I chose to wear a dark blue jeans, a grey fitted v-neck t-shirt, and black sneakers. I went to the hairdresser today and cut my hair off. I fixed it with some hairgel.

I parked the car and rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door.

''Yes?'' She smiled. Same smile as Naema.

''Good evening ma'am, my name is Jacob Black, I'm here to pick up your daughter Naema. We are having some drinks with my friends downtown. We won't be late. I'll drop her off safely.'' I said, with my best manors.

''I know you will, come on in Jacob. I'll let Naema know you're here!'' She said.

After 5 minutes Naema came down the stairs. We both stared at each other in disbelief; she did because of my short hair, and I did because she was so beautiful.

After saying goodbye to her mom we drove to this new club in Forks: "The Valley".

While I was driving, I felt a hand going through my hair. I raised an eyebrow; "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I had to feel your short hair, I CAN'T believe you cut it off!" She sounded like she was disappointed.

"Don't you like it? I just wanted to try something different." I said.

"Of course I like it!" She smiled.

I noticed that she was watching me the entire ride..

NPOV

After 15 minutes we arrived at the club. Jacob's friends were waiting for us in front of it. They made a few comments about his short hair and of course about us arriving together. It made me blush real bad. Sam brought Emily too! It was very nice to meet her. She´s really pretty.

We went inside and were soaked up in the crowd. The DJ was playing ´´Danza Kuduro´´. Everybody started dancing. When the song ended we found ourselves a table and ordered some drinks, Jake and Sam had a coke because they had to drive. Quil, Embry and Paul ordered beer. Emily and I decided to have vodka-lime.

After some laughing and talking we went back to the dancefloor. ''Young Money - Bed Rock'' was pumping through the speakers. The guys were hitting on some girls, except for Jacob, who started to dance a little closer to me as the song continued. When the song ended he was right behind me and he had his hands on my hips.

The next song was ''Nicki Minaj - Superbass''. The club went crazy and the guys grabbed themselves a girl to dance with. Jacob grabbed my hips with his big hands and started to grind with me. He pulled me so close to him!

"You're a great dancer.." He whispered in my ear.

He grabbed one of my hands and turned me around. Again he grabbed my hips and pulled me in real close. He was biting his lip, gosh he's so sexy. At that point he slowly slides one hand down and grabbed my ass. I didn't mind, AT ALL, but because we were in this crowded place I took his hand and brought it back up to my hip.

JPOV

"Did I go to far?" I asked.

"No.." She bit her lip.

She looks like Kim Kardashian tonight, she even has the same ass! I'm catching feelings..

At 2AM I asked Naema if she wanted to go. I didn't want her mom to get worried. She thought so too, we said goodbye to the guys and Emily and went outside.

As we arrived at her place, I walked her to the door.

"Thanks for the ride.." She said.

"Anytime.." I couldn't help myself, I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to me.

NPOV

My heart skipped a beat. He came closer and closer. I closed my eyes and finally I felt his warm soft lips on mine. He opened his mouth and bit my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and our tongues found each other. One of his hands was going through my hair and the other one was stroking my back. I just held on to him as if my life was depending on it, strangling his hair in my hands. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually I stopped.

"I really have to get inside Jake.." I didn't want to but I had to.

"Yeah, I know.. I'll call you tomorrow.." He said.

"Yes. Goodnight Jacob." I smiled.

"Goodnight beautiful." He grinned.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and drove off. This was the best night of my life.

After taking a shower I went to bed. While over-thinking what happened tonight I heard my phone buzz; a text message from Jacob! Reading it my palms got sweaty and a strange feeling came down on me..

"I got home and thought to myself: I'm not finished with this girl.. Are you a sleep or can I come through your bedroom window? xo J."

I walked towards my window and saw Jacob standing outside looking at me with a grin. Should I tell him to come up? This is a dilemma.. My mom would ground me for a decade if she finds out.. But he is so gorgeous...


End file.
